


Snow Coated Wings

by DetectiveCrimson



Series: Pencember 2020 [26]
Category: Fable (Video Games), Fable 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hero is Sparrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28474239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DetectiveCrimson/pseuds/DetectiveCrimson
Summary: A hero ponders the wonder snow can bring, and the death.[Pencember Challenge Day 26 - Prompt; 'Snowflakes.']
Series: Pencember 2020 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037226





	Snow Coated Wings

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short one-shot for a challenge my writing group—only two members including myself, feel free to apply—came up with called Pencember, its basically Inktober but writing.
> 
> If you want to take part, you can find the prompt list here -> http://aminoapps.com/p/845jwp <-  
> That said, if you do take part, let me know so I can read your works!  
> ____________________________________________________
> 
> I've been playing games, I have no real defense, don't judge me, I also wrote eleven one-shots and proof-read (using Grammarly, because I didn't have time or patience to read through them all,) twenty-seven in one day.  
> ____________________________________________________  
> I wrote this with the idea that if Fable was real, the weather would most certainly change with the seasons-  
> Like literally the only snow is in the start of the game, and in the DLC, that ain't right.  
> ____________________________________________________

Snow had always confused the young Sparrow.  
It was cold, and brought death-  
Yet, in a way, it was beautiful and pure.  
Every Winter, it always touched Albion with the same feelings, feelings of dread, feelings of joy.  
Whichever side you were on, the snow would change the behavior of everyone in Albion.  
Some were brought together by the cold, while it showed the truth of more cruel people.  
It was such thoughts that plagued the child while they watched Rose curl up on her mat.  
Snow could be harsh, and it would be a struggle for the two children to fight through it, but for Sparrow, it was also a comfort-  
A reminder that they were alive to *feel* such things.  
As the child curled up on their mat shivering, it was that lone thought that carried them through the night.

Years later, a world-weary hero watched as the snow dusted over the trees of Westcliff.  
It was only the call from their companion that had them continuing onward, painting the snow with the blood of the dangerous beasts attacking them.  
Yes, the snow could be beautiful, it could even make a place as deadly as Westcliff seem untouchable-  
But in Sparrow's experience, it could also be cruel, it could be a precursor to death.  
And that thought, carried Sparrow through the night, as it always had.


End file.
